There are well-established endoscopic methods for treating internal bleeding (e.g., gastrointestinal (GI) bleeding, etc.). However, some lesions prove refractory or inaccessible to endoscopic therapy and require interventional radiological or surgical intervention.
Some examples of preloaded embolization coil delivery devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,458,137 (Klint) and 6,117,157 (Tekulve).